User talk:WillaDragon101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bright Pink Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnemyPeacemaker (Talk) 01:50, December 21, 2012 Warning Hey there, please only add known facts to a dragon article otherwise it's seen as trolling and can result in a ban. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 02:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) added answer to the message on the "Dragon Cave Wiki Talk Page" Hy there WillaDragon101, ok I first wrote another answer but after re-reding your message on the "Dragon Cave Wki Talk Page", I've got the feeling, that maybe you think that this is just a randomly created wiki for dragons. (Oy wey please correct me if I'm wrong) Plus it never was my intention of being rude to you. This is a wiki for a game called "Dragon Cave" and neither of the descriptions are mine, we just recite them like they're displayed in the game. All Decriptions, information about the dragons, as well as their images belong to Dragon Cave and it's owner TJ09. None of us admins here on the wiki owns any of this stuff. That's why we ask people to only add facts which are known from the official forum, one of the artists, the game itself or even from TJ. Quite a lot of the artist who've created dragons for the game keep having a close eye on this wiki. And If we add information we can't prove or which is wrong this could get quite uncomfortable. Ok not that that uncomfortable, but we mostly would get a Private Message with the request to remove the false information. They way you worded your description for the Bright Pink dragon hatchling was lovely, but sadly it's not the description which appears in the game. :( Maybe you can create your own dragon concept on the "Dragon Requests" section of the official forum. Then you can write the descrition you deem best for the dragon you want to create. There are a lot of creative people who could also use help from others with writing descritions for their dragon concepts. Maybe you would like to give it a shot. :) I know that you have a right to add information to the wiki and I will never tell you otherwise, but the inforation needs to go hand in hand with what's in the game or the info which additionally got released by the artists of the dragons. By the way...I'm not a dude ;) , none of the descriptions are mine, I don't own the game to which this wiki is about, I know that dragons are not real (but I would love it if they were, totally awesome) and I'm not perfect as well...just a human beeing who wanted to give you a heads up that, if you would have kept up with adding information that others (as well as me) might have seem as trolling could result in a ban. I've seen that you're new to this wiki and I also know that sometimes we all can be excited about a topic, that we just want to contribute and jump head first into it. ;) Oh and if you want to respond to my message you don't need to post it on the "Dragon Cave Wiki Talk Page" you can just post it on my Talk page here. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 04:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC)